Rebirth of a Pyromaniac
by L1701E
Summary: #Chapter 8 up! Complete!# The Misfits come to the rescue! R+R Please!
1. Betrayed

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Disclaimer: Red Witch owns the Misfits called Wavedancer, Xi, and Trinity. I own the Misfits called Starchild and Darkstar. GI Joe is owned by someone else and the other mutants belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
A/N: Humor is more my forte than angst, so I might not be doing very well on that aspect. I'm no Red Witch, so I'm doing my best. I had some posting problems, so I had to remove and repost this story. If you sent a review in, please re-send it. Thanks.  
  
{dialogue} - thoughts (I can't really do italics)  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayed  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In his base, the megalomaniacal mutant known as Magneto was looking over some papers. The papers contained some information about his Acolytes, elite members of the Brotherhood of Mutants (A/N: I think of the Acolytes as sort of like the Special Forces of the Brotherhood, containing the best of the Brotherhood members). He frowned when he looked upon the page about St. John Allerdyce, the insane Aussie pyrokinetic.  
  
{Pyro has really begun to disappoint me as of late.} Magneto observed. {He has bungled several missions, he has trouble focusing, and he generally is beginning to drive me nuts. He's taken to talking to a human made of flames for hours on end. He carries around that stupid lighter which he constantly flicks, making that annoying sound. He also pounds that drum kit of his, on and on and on.} Magnus let out a grumble as he heard very loud pounding of drums and cymbals (A/N: For some reason, I can see St. John as a drummer. I don't know why, I just do), as well as some loud Australian-accented singing.  
  
"Living in the limelight, the universal dream/For those who wish to see..." Pyro sang and played so loud, it could be heard throughout the base.  
  
"SHUT UP, JOHN!!!!" The other occupants yelled from their rooms. "GO TO SLEEP!!!!!"  
  
"AHHH, COME IN HERE AND MAKE ME!!!" Pyro yelled back playfully, ending with his insane cackle.  
  
"Ugggh...that's it." Magneto growled. "I cannot stand it anymore. Pyro's bungling and insanity cannot be tolerated anymore. I cannot put humanity in its place with that nut around. He must be dealt with."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(An abandoned warehouse, Los Angeles, California)  
  
"This is the place." Five mutants watched the warehouse from a distance. They were hiding behind a stack of crates. Two of those mutants were the Ram Brothers, Ramrod and Ramfist. The third was the four-armed swordsman codenamed Shiva. The fourth was a tall mutant with spiky blond hair. He was known as Bolt. The fifth was Pyro.  
  
"Man, I'm bored with waiting!" Pyro moaned. "I wanna have fuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! I want set something on fire."  
  
"Shut up, Allerdyce!" Shiva snapped. "God, you complain constantly about being bored."  
  
"But I wanna burn down the place. Pleeeeeeease?" John begged.  
  
"Why are we busting up a stupid FOH meeting? It's probably just a bunch of dumb inbred rednecks yapping about the football game." Bolt grumbled.  
  
"Dumb inbred rednecks? In LA?" Pyro cackled. "Bolt, I lived here in LA for a while. Let me tell you something. The only rednecks you'll see here are actor portrayals, thunder-boy."  
  
"At least I don't need flamethrowers." Bolt grumbled.  
  
"Both of ya shut up!" Ramrod growled.  
  
"Here he comes!" Ramfist pointed. A limo pulled up to the warehouse, and a very sharply-dressed man stepped out. A couple rather large guys stepped out of the warehouse to greet the man in the suit. The three men shook hands and walked inside.  
  
"Why are we after some zoot-suited idiot, anyway?" Bolt groaned.  
  
"That 'zoot-suited idiot', as you so call him, is the leader of the entire FOH in California. If we take him out, Magneto will reward us greatly." Shiva responded.  
  
"We'll be sendin' a message to them norms. Their time is up. It's our time now!" Ramrod smirked. Pyro suddenly had a rather regretful look on his face. Shiva noticed it.  
  
"What is it, John?"  
  
"I wish I could've paid a visit to a friend of mine while I'm here." John sighed. "His name's Paul Stanley Starr."  
  
"You mean the goofy 80's-dressing kid with the purple star over his eye you like to talk about?" Ramfist groaned. "Get over it, Allerdyce. The kid would've been no help. He had no powers. He wouldn't have stood a chance."  
  
"When do we attack?" Bolt whined.  
  
"Now." Shiva responded. The five mutants leapt out of their hiding place and attacked the warehouse.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, Hollywood is really beautiful!" A red-haired man whistled in a Boston accent. With him was a black-haired teen, dressed like an 80's rocker, and possessing a purple star birthmark over his right eye.  
  
"Yup. Home sweet home." The black-haired kid grinned. "Let's check out Mann's Chinese Theater, Barbecue." He said to the red-haired man.  
  
"Sounds like fun, Paul." The red-haired man smiled to the black-haired teen. The man was the GI Joe codenamed Barbecue, a fireman from Boston. The kid was Paul Stanley Starr, codenamed Starchild. Paul was a mutant, blessed with the powers of hypnosis and the ability to fire a purple laser from his right eye. Barbecue had decided to take a vacation in Los Angeles, and he asked Paul, a native of Hollywood, to show him around the city. Craig Allman Starr, aka Darkstar of the Misfits, and Paul's twin brother, was on a mission with the others. The two got into a van and drove into the city. "You sure you know where it is, Starr?"  
  
"Yeah, trust me. I know LA like the back of my hand." Paul laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"WHOOOO!!!!!" Pyro cackled in his traditional insane manner. He and his four comrades had just attacked a Friends of Humanity meeting. He used his pyrokinesis to scare them and Bolt, Shiva, Ramrod and Ramfist had put a hurting on the mutant-haters. They abandoned the warehouse in pain and fright to St. John's screams of "Run, puny humans! Run like the filthy dogs you are!"  
  
"Pyro, torch the place." Shiva ordered. John immediately did so, singing the Trammps's "Disco Inferno" while watching the flames consume the warehouse. The five mutants watched their handiwork, very pleased. Shiva shot a look to Ramrod, Ramfist, and Bolt, who all let out a slight nod in response. Ramrod walked up to Pyro and ripped off his flamethrowers.  
  
"Hey, what?" Pyro turned around in shock. Bolt hit John with a powerful burst of electricity! "AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!" The Australian screamed in pain as Ramfist took him down with a blow to the head, knowing that if Pyro couldn't get his head together, he couldn't use the warehouse flames to help him. Ramfist gave a few kicks to his sides, and another blow to the head for good measure. Pyro looked up at Shiva. "W-W-Why?"  
  
"Sorry, Allerdyce. You're a liability now." Shiva hit John with a hard stomp to his gut. The Ram Brothers threw John into the flaming warehouse. "Take it down!" Using their strength, the twin ram-like mutants slammed the warehouse, causing it to crash down on top of the hurt Australian. "We did the job. Let's go." Shiva, Bolt, Ramrod, and Ramfist leapt inside the metal pods they used as transportation and flew off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Paul and Barbecue were driving down the docks, admiring the boats.  
  
"That's a nice boat." Paul pointed out a boat.  
  
"I might get a boat someday, kid." Barbecue shrugged.  
  
"Cool!" Paul smiled. He saw flaming wreckage a little bit ahead of the van. "Barbecue, look!" Barbecue looked, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"My God!" He stopped the van. The Joe and the Misfit ran to the flaming debris pile that was a warehouse.  
  
"I'll call the fire department." Barbecue pulled a cell phone from his back pocket. Paul noticed an object nearby. A lighter. A look of shock crossed his face as he recognized the lighter. It was a silver lighter, with a flip- top, and a red flame on it.  
  
"Oh no!" Paul looked at the debris pile. "This is John's lighter!"  
  
"John? Who's John?" Barbecue asked.  
  
"St. John Allerdyce. He was an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him in years. Barbecue, I think he's in there!" Paul heard a moan, and a bloodied, filthy hand crawled out of the wreckage. With a gasp, Paul jumped on the pile, and dug around the hand.  
  
"Kid, be careful!" Barbecue helped Paul out. They dug up a bruised, bloodied, and soot-covered body, clad in a torn-up costume. Paul instantly recognized him.  
  
"John! My God! Johnny! It's me, Paul! Wake up, man!" Paul tried to rouse Pyro. Barbecue instantly recognized him, too.  
  
{It's Pyro! Pyro of the Acolytes! My God, what happened to this kid?} Barbecue was silent as he helped Paul gently pull John's wounded body out.  
  
"Why?" John moaned faintly. "Why...why...why...why?"  
  
"Hang on, kid." Barbecue and Starchild laid Pyro on the ground.  
  
"We gotta take him to the Pit, Barbecue! He don't look like he'll make it to a hospital! And even if he does, they might not treat him." Paul begged. "We'll be there in seconds! Please, Barbecue!"  
  
"Alright, Starchild." Barbecue said as he went to the radio in the van. "Barbecue calling GI Joe. Barbecue calling GI Joe."  
  
"Come in, Barbecue." The voice of Dial Tone came from the radio.  
  
"We found an injured mutant. He looks like he was beaten and abandoned." Barbecue sighed sadly. "It's Pyro."  
  
"Pyro?" Dial Tone confirmed.  
  
"Yeah. Get Trinity to teleport him to the Infirmary." Barbecue looked at Paul. He was shushing and reassuring John.  
  
"You'll be alright, John. You'll be okay. I have some friends that'll help you out." Paul's eyes watered as he lifted his old friend's hand and held it.  
  
"Paul...Is that you?" John asked weakly.  
  
"Send Paul there too. He and Pyro are old friends."  
  
"I've alerted them. They're ready." Dial Tone replied.  
  
"Beam them up." Barbecue ordered. Paul and John disappeared in a flash of light. Barbecue looked at the wreckage as the fire trucks arrived.  
  
"Man, Dial Tone. Pyro is one powerful mutant. I've seen his powers. He can do incredible things with flames. What happened to leave him in a battered state like this?" Barbecue sighed.  
  
"Whomever it was, it must've been powerful." Dial Tone reasoned.  
  
"Have Trinity send me to the Infirmary as well." Barbecue sat in the van. "I think I'd like to get to know St. John Allerdyce."  
  
"St. John Allerdyce?" Dial Tone asked.  
  
"Pyro's real name." Barbecue explained. "Fire expert to fire expert."  
  
"Yeah." Dial Tone chuckled. The van disappeared in a flash.  
  
Man, what a way to be kicked out of the Brotherhood? What'll be the fate of everyone's favorite Australian mutant? How will the other Misfits react? Find out on the next chapter of "Rebirth of a Pyromaniac!" 


	2. Recovery and Catching Up

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Chapter 2: Recovery and Catching Up  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Uhnnnn..." John opened his eyes. He slowly focused and found he was staring up at a white ceiling, and a familiar face. "Ugh...Paul?"  
  
"Hey, John." Paul smiled. "How are you, man?"  
  
"I feel like a shrimp just out of the barbie." John moaned. Pyro tried to sit up. He moaned in pain.  
  
"Hang on, let me help you out." Paul helped John sit up.  
  
"Thanks, mate. Where am I?" Pyro looked around.  
  
"Ahh, I see our guest has finally awoke." Paul and John saw a man clad in a red uniform and helmet with green-tinted glasses and short black hair.  
  
"Hey Lifeline." Paul grinned.  
  
"Lifeline...Hey wait a bloody minute!" Pyro realized. "You're a Joe! I remember you! You beat Sabertooth with a massage! Paul, are you nuts?!?!" Pyro snapped at his friend. "Man, I thought I was crazy! They're soldiers, Paul!! Who knows what they'll do!!!"  
  
"John, I had to bring you here! A hospital might not treat you!" Paul tried to explain.  
  
"No way, mate! I'm outta here! I'm not gonna be some guinea pig for some experiment!" John tried to leap out of the bed. "AAAAGHH!!!!"  
  
"You got a couple ribs broken. Who did this to you?" Lifeline asked gently.  
  
"I ain't sayin' nothin' to a bloody human!" Pyro snapped. "You'll have to kill me first! That's what soldiers do! Kill mutants!"  
  
"John, knock it off!" Paul snapped. "Lifeline here only wants to help. Get back on that bed."  
  
"What'd they do to you, Paul?" John looked around in an insane panic. "Oh God, they brainwashed you!"  
  
"No one's been brainwashed." Lifeline said. "Paul's our friend. We'd never do anything to harm him or any other mutant. We believe that humans and mutants can co-exist."  
  
"Yeah, right." John snorted. "A human believing that. And a dinosaur just walked by." Pyro pointed out the window. A roar was heard, and the three saw a baby velociraptor race by, Airtight after it. "Aw, man."  
  
"Get back here, Speedy!" Airtight ran after it.  
  
"John, they only want to help you." Paul said.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, but I don't believe you." John responded.  
  
"Johnny, I've never lied to you in my life. Why would I now? Think, John." Paul explained. "Think, man. We've been friends for a long time. You know how much I dislike lying. You know I could never tell a good lie to save my life." John thought over the statement.  
  
"That's true." Pyro laughed. "Are you sure he's friendly? Are you sure these Joes are friendly towards mutants?"  
  
"You kidding? I know a couple Joes who happen to be mutants themselves. They're known as Bulldog and Lionheart. I'll introduce you to them."  
  
"Weird names." Pyro raised a reddish-blond eyebrow.  
  
"They're codenames. For security reasons." Paul shrugged.  
  
"Would it be alright if I take a look at your ribs?" Lifeline asked. John looked at Paul.  
  
"He won't hurt you." Paul nodded. Pyro nodded at Lifeline. The medic put his hands on John's ribs, and the hands started glowing. John could feel his ribs repairing themselves.  
  
"Wha-?" John looked at Paul.  
  
"Lifeline has healing powers. He isn't a mutant, though. No one knows where his powers came from." Paul explained. Lifeline finished his healing.  
  
"What do you plan to do with me?" Pyro asked with a little apprehension.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lifeline asked.  
  
"After I'm all healed up. You guys gonna keep me here? As a prisoner?"  
  
"It's up to you, John." Lifeline replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you want to stay here in the Pit, that's fine. Your choice. If you want to leave, we won't stop you." Lifeline smiled.  
  
"Y'know, for some reason, I don't think you're really so bad, mate." Pyro pointed at Lifeline.  
  
"I had some help in pulling you out of that warehouse." Paul added. "You know a man named Barbecue?"  
  
"Yeah. From that 'mutants v. humans' tournament. He was my opponent." John remembered. "He beat me easily. Why would he help me?"  
  
"Because no one deserved what happened to you." Barbecue walked in. "And Paul found this." Barbecue held out a lighter.  
  
"My lighter!" Pyro took it back eagerly. He kissed the little flame source. "I missed you, baby." He looked up at Barbecue. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"You two probably have a lot of catching up to do." Lifeline said. "We'll leave you be." The two Joes left the room, allowing the two old friends to do a lot of catching up.  
  
"Man Lifeline, this Pyro. He's one powerful mutant. Why would he be under the rubble of a warehouse?" Barbecue wondered.  
  
"I saw a memory of his when I was healing him. It was the Acolytes." Lifeline answered, some anger in his voice. "His own team-mates beat him and left him to die. Called him a liability."  
  
"My God, no one deserved that. Even someone as crazy as Allerdyce." Barbecue looked in the window. He saw John and Paul talking, laughing. "Thank God he at least he has a friend like Paul."  
  
"We gotta talk to Hawk." Lifeline said.  
  
"I'm worried about how the other Misfits will react to seeing John again." Barbecue responded. He opened the door a peek. "You two alright in there?"  
  
"Yeah." Paul replied. A smiling Barbecue closed the door. He and Lifeline went to Hawk's office. John and Paul continued their conversation. Paul had told John about his adopted parents' murder, his reuniting with Craig, and his short time in the Misfits.  
  
"So let me get this straight..." Pyro reasoned. "You joined a group of mutants that fight alongside humans willingly?"  
  
"Yeah." Paul smiled. "You don't have to stay here in the Pit if you want."  
  
"I could leave? No catch? Man, these humans are nuts."  
  
"Not really nuts, just enlightened." Paul said. {Man, I got a bad feeling about the others. I hope they don't get mad about Pyro being here.}  
  
"They even have mutant Joes. What next? One of the Joes is from another planet?" John laughed in his trademark insane cackle.  
  
"No, but we do have several Cobra defectors. You'd miss out on some crazy stuff. We have worked with the X-Men from time to time, although the others don't like the X-Men." Paul grinned.  
  
"Let me guess." Pyro cackled. "All the girls in the group have crushes on you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they do." Paul laughed. "I love 'em. Man, you'd love the Pit. The people here are great. Crazy, but great. There's this guy Airtight, he has a lot of hobbies, and loves to invent. He has this creature created from a muffin. I'd really like it if you stayed."  
  
"Yeah." John lowered his head. "I can't believe they did that to me."  
  
"Who? What?"  
  
"You wanna know how I ended up in that warehouse? Easy. Me, Shiva, Bolt, Ramrod, and Ramfist...The others probably told you about them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway, we were busting up an FOH meeting there. The man who was in charge of the FOH in all of California was there. We scared them off and torched the place as a message. The others attacked me, beat me up, and threw me into that warehouse. The last thing I remember was it crashing down on top of me." John looked up at Paul, tears in his eyes. "Why, man? Why? I was loyal. I did everything Magneto told me. I believed he would help mutants. I had a couple accidents on missions here and there, but I did my best. Not my fault my powers needed outside flames." Pyro started crying. "Why, Paul? I thought they were my friends." Paul hugged John.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, old friend." Paul patted John's back. "Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"I was loyal. Okay, so I wasn't a boot-licker like Cortez, but at least I was loyal. Why?"  
  
"Who knows why Magneto does anything anymore?" Paul groaned. "Remember when you told me about him as a kid?" John nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He came to LA. My powers were emerging. You never had any." John remembered. "I took you to see him at a meeting. Give him a shot."  
  
"I saw his eyes, John. Those eyes, man. Those eyes seemed to have no soul." Paul remembered. "God, those eyes freaked me out. You didn't see it, but I did. And by the way..." Paul threw a scalpel in the air. He fired a purple laser out of his right eye at the scalpel, vaporizing it. "I got powers as well. I can also hypnotize people by looking at them." Paul grinned. John's jaw dropped.  
  
"How'd you..."  
  
"Another aspect of my mutation. Craig has the same powers I do. Emerged a couple years after yours." Paul explained.  
  
"It wasn't a Joe experiment?" John asked.  
  
"Nope. Emerged before I even met the Joes."  
  
"Man, are you sure these Joes won't experiment on me?"  
  
"They might send you to their shrink Psyche-Out. Don't worry, he's as nutty as the rest of 'em."  
  
"I guess I don't have a whole lot to worry about." Pyro smirked.  
  
{I hope the others don't get too mad at the sight of Pyro.} Paul worried.  
  
Looks like Paul has gotten through to John. Will Pyro get his revenge on the Acolytes? Will the Misfits accept the insane pyromaniac? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Misfit Reaction

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Chapter 3: Misfit Reaction  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, Cobra got blasted again!" Todd Tolensky whooped. He, Althea Delgato, Craig Allman Starr, Xi, Lance Alvers, Wanda Maximoff, Fred Dukes, and Pietro Maximoff were walking through the Joe hangar. They were returning from a mission.  
  
"ManThatTotallyRuledTooBadPaulCouldn'tBeThere." Pietro said at an incredible speed. He was hyped up.  
  
"Pietro, talk at a speed everyone can understand!" Fred reminded.  
  
"Yeah, Paul was playing tour guide with Barbecue in LA." Craig sighed. "I don't know why Paul decided to go back to LA."  
  
"Because he knows the city like the back of his hand." Lance smirked. He then heard a familiar voice. "Looks like Starchild finally decided to join us." The Misfits' eyes widened when they heard a certain insane cackle.  
  
"It can't be." Wanda shook her head. "Can it?"  
  
"Pyro?" Todd looked suspicious. "We'd better get ready. He might have decided to challenge us all to a fight."  
  
"Is he that crazy?" Althea readied her staff.  
  
"That's sane for him." Fred nodded. The Misfits ran to the source, a courtyard. They saw Pyro, with his back to them. John was standing with Paul. Paul was pointing out things, and John was laughing.  
  
"And that's the cafeteria. A lot of horrible things come from the kitchen when BA cooks." Paul told the pyrokinetic.  
  
"Man, this place is crazy. You know what, Paul? I think I will stick around. And thanks for the clothes you got me." John motioned to his outfit, a black t-shirt with flames on it and matching black slacks with flames writhing up the legs.  
  
"Hey, they were totally you, man!" Paul patted John's shoulder.  
  
"Paul, get away from there!" Althea ordered. The two old friends turned around and saw the other Misfits, ready to battle.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play with fire, huh?" John flicked his lighter.  
  
"Pyro, you picked the wrong day to mess with the Misfits!" Todd snapped. "Why don't you go back to Magneto?!?!"  
  
"Why don't you get yourselves roasted?!?!" Pyro prepared to launch a fire attack, but Paul jumped in between them.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paul yelled. "Guys, just calm down! Let me explain! It's because of me that John's here. Can I explain?"  
  
"Paul, we really need to talk." Lance said.  
  
"Yeah! John's nothing but trouble!" Wanda agreed.  
  
"He's also a complete psycho!" Pietro snapped.  
  
"At least I'm not a big egomaniac!" John yelled.  
  
"Why you..." Pietro raised his fist, but Paul held his wrist.  
  
"Let me explain, dude." Paul sighed. "You see, Barbecue and I were driving around LA. We found John buried underneath a pile of rubble. He looked like he was beaten senseless. We had to bring him here. A hospital might not have bothered to treat him. You see, he and I are old friends. John's family immigrated to Los Angeles from Australia when he was a kid. He lived in Hollywood too, his mother being an actress and all. He and I lived near each other, and we became good friends. One day, his pyrokinesis emerged. A white-haired man happened to come to town several weeks later. It was Magneto, looking for mutant recruits. John and I went to a meeting he held out of curiosity. John seemed sucked in, while I got scared. Thanks to his eyes. I saw Magneto's eyes. They seemed soul-less. I ran away. John pursued me, and he spouted things about how Magneto made sense of everything. I tried to tell John that I got nothing but bad vibes from him. That he could get John hurt or even killed."  
  
"My family disowned me when they discovered my mutantcy." John continued. "Magneto made me realize why. They feared me. They knew that I couldn't be controlled by them. Humans want to control everything around them. Each other, nature, and characteristics. And that made them hate me. They hated me because they couldn't control me. Paul and I got into an argument. He said that guy's eyes indicated that he was heartless. I should've listened to him. My so-called team-mates busted me up and left me for dead. A human rescued me alongside Paul. They could've just left me to die. Barbecue could've done it, and I wouldn't have blamed him. But he didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Magneto who ordered them to try and kill me." A huge fireball angrily erupted into the air from John's lighter after he spoke. The Misfits reluctantly calmed down, but they still looked ready for a fight.  
  
"Can't we just try to get along?" Paul groaned.  
  
"I dunno." Wanda shook her head. "Pyro might be trying to set us up, Paul. He's certainly crazy enough."  
  
"Yeah, Magneto might be trying something, yo." Todd agreed.  
  
"What?!" John snapped. "Magneto's flunkies leave me for dead, and you think I'm trying to set you up?!?!" The flame on John's lighter turned into a fiery sword. "And you all think I'm crazy!!!"  
  
"It could be act. What do you think, Craig?" Lance turned to Darkstar. Craig looked at Pyro and he was about to speak.  
  
"You guys, I saw the injuries he suffered! It was no make-up job! It was real!" Paul cried out. Craig looked at Paul.  
  
"I have to agree with Paul." Craig sighed. "I can tell when someone is lying. And John's story is the truth."  
  
"You never even met John before, Craig." Paul scratched his head.  
  
"No, but I know of him thanks to you, brother. You told me a lot about him, remember?" Craig reminded.  
  
"Yeah." Starchild remembered. He noticed Althea staring at John's flame sword with fascination. "What's up Althea?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Althea shook her head. "How'd you do that, Pyro?"  
  
"I just think what I want the flame to become and it changes into it. Why?" John responded.  
  
"Althea's a hydrokinetic." Paul explained. "I told you about her earlier. She can mentally control water."  
  
"Can she do this with water?" Pyro smirked, forming a pirouetting ballerina from his lighter flame.  
  
"Uh, no." Althea replied. "I can create waves and currents, though."  
  
"At first, I could only change the size of flames. With practice, I learned to shape 'em. I'm sure you could do the same thing with water, Sheila." John smirked, closing his lighter.  
  
"Don't call me Sheila." Althea glared.  
  
"That's just what Australians call girls, Althea." Paul explained.  
  
"And what're you insinuating, Acolyte? Are you saying I don't know how to use my powers fully?" Althea continued glaring.  
  
"Don't call me an Acolyte, Fishgirl!" John snapped. "And that's what I'm saying, mate!"  
  
"I don't need my powers to beat you, you whacko!" Althea raised a fist.  
  
"Bring it on, you Ariel wannabe!" Pyro raised his fist. Paul kept them separate.  
  
"Guys, knock it off! Now!" Paul snapped. "God, can't any of you go two minutes without trying to knock each other's blocks off?"  
  
"No!!" They all snapped at Paul.  
  
"'Ere now, what's all this racket?" Lionheart walked up to the group of mutants.  
  
"Just taking out some Acolyte trash." Blob growled at Pyro.  
  
"I AM NOT AN ACOLYTE ANYMORE!!!!" John yelled.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! I need to catch up here." The raven-and-blond-haired English Joe waved her hands. Paul told her of the whole St. John situation, and Lionheart nodded in thought. "Alright, you guys think John here can't be trusted."  
  
"Yeah." Wanda, Lance, Todd, Althea, Fred, Pietro and Xi nodded.  
  
"And you two think John should be given a chance."  
  
"Yeah." Paul and Craig agreed.  
  
"Look Lionheart, I'll keep John outta trouble! It'll be like he was never here." Paul pleaded.  
  
"He should never be here!" Wanda snapped.  
  
"John worked for Magneto. He shouldn't be trusted." Xi said.  
  
"So did most of you guys!" Paul reminded loudly.  
  
"I don't think Magneto wants him around anymore." Barbecue walked up to the mutants. "I saw how John looked when Paul and I found him. He was a real mess." He glared at Lionheart. "No, I am going out on a date with you." Lionheart pouted.  
  
"Bolt, Shiva, Ramrod, and Ramfist. I thought those guys were my friends. I was wrong. They beat me senseless and left me for dead. I want a piece of them." Pyro growled.  
  
"Bolt? Shiva? Ramrod? Ramfist?" Lionheart scratched her head.  
  
"They're mutants that worked under Magneto." Barbecue told the Englishwoman.  
  
"I was on a mission with those guys. Our job was to intimidate the FOH. We managed to scare the daylights out of 'em. Afterwards, we set the place on fire as a message. They turned on me. Beat me down like a bloody dog." John's lighter flipped open, and the small flame grew into a huge jet stream of raging fire.  
  
"Whoa!" Lionheart dodged the stream. "Hey kid, watch the flames! You nearly singed my beautiful self!"  
  
"Sorry." John calmed down. He looked up at Barbecue. "You beat me with one shot in that 'mutants versus humans' tournament. I would've roasted you if it weren't for your lousy flame-dousing gear."  
  
"Hey, you need a flame source, or else your powers are useless." Barbecue reminded. "You had equipment, so I had to have equipment."  
  
"You're a bloody fireman! You stop fires!" Pyro yelled.  
  
"And I did a real good job on you, kid." Barbecue teased good-naturedly.  
  
"Let's have a rematch! Right here! I'm no bungler, and I'll prove it right here!" Pyro's lighter flame pulsed.  
  
"Bungler? What makes you say you're a bungler?" Barbecue asked the Australian.  
  
"Magneto's gotten in my face a couple times because I had a couple 'accidents'. Not my fault I tripped and hit a shelf!" Pyro groaned.  
  
"Huh?" Althea asked.  
  
"That would explain why Magneto tried to get you killed." Paul reasoned. "He probably thought you were no longer useful." He turned to the others. "You see? I had to bring John here. A hospital might not treat him and I knew Lifeline could help him."  
  
"Al, what do you think? You think John's telling the truth?" Lance asked Althea. Wavedancer looked at Starchild.  
  
"Paul, I know you are very good at reading people. If you say John's telling the truth, then I believe you."  
  
"So do I." Craig agreed. "I think John is no longer in league with Magneto. I can tell when someone is lying, Althea. And John is telling the truth." Craig nodded.  
  
"Alright." Althea made her decision. "One chance, John. One chance to prove to us you can be a Misfit. You screw this up, and your butt is mine. Got it, Aussie?" A long silence passed between the two element-manipulators.  
  
"No worries." John smirked.  
  
Whew! John has a chance to prove himself. Can Pyro prove to the Misfits that Magneto wanted him dead? What is Magneto up to? What of the Acolytes? Find out in the next chapter of "Rebirth of a Pyromaniac"! 


	4. Talks and Plots

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
A/N: I just want to clear up something about Paul's obliviousness. Paul seems to be slow on the uptake at times, but he actually is very smart. He just tends to not pick up on some things as quickly as others (Like the X- Boys' jealousy of him).  
  
Chapter 4: Talks and Plots  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, the Misfits can hold a grudge." Pyro groaned. He walked away from the group, Paul, Craig, and Barbecue by his side.  
  
"You think that's bad? You should see the grudge the Misfits hold with the X-Men." Barbecue laughed.  
  
"In their minds, it's a three-way battle: Misfits vs. X-Men vs. Magneto." Craig grumbled. "I don't like the X-Men, but not for the same reasons they do. I don't trust their leader, Xavier. They follow him like sheep. I don't like it."  
  
"Craig would never trust a telepath with his life." Paul explained. "He's very private. He doesn't confide anything unless he's good and ready. He feels mind-readers violate his privacy." Craig nodded.  
  
"Man, I still can't believe Paul has a brother." John looked at Craig. "A twin brother at that. Rather grouchy, ain't ya?" Craig snorted.  
  
"Yeah, we used to make jokes about the fact Paul and Craig were such opposites. They still are to this day." Barbecue chuckled. "Hey, I have an idea. Paul, Craig, maybe you two can show John around the base."  
  
"Yeah, I never got to finish! C'mon John, I'll show you the dojo!" Paul grabbed John and ran off. Starchild grinned at Craig. "You can come too, Craig. We could use someone to provide snide comments."  
  
"Oh shut up." Craig sighed as he followed. Barbecue looked at the three teens.  
  
{I have a feeling that John will feel right at home here soon.} Barbecue smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Magneto's base, Location Unknown)  
  
Magneto was watching the television. A newscaster was broadcasting the headlines.  
  
"In other news, the world's top genetic experts have gathered in New York City to discuss the qualities of mutant DNA. The topic of mutants has brought up much fascination and fear in the world of genetics, and..." The newscaster was cut off by Magneto shutting off the television.  
  
"Hmm..." Magneto hummed as he tapped the fingers of his chair, plotting as always. "Winters!" He barked out. His mutant butler, blessed with the ability to process information much faster than the average human, walked in.  
  
"You screamed, sir?"  
  
"Winters, get Shiva for me, please." Magneto ordered.  
  
"As you wish, sir." Winters bowed, then went to retrieve the six-armed swordswoman. She walked into the room, Winters with her.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Shiva bowed. Magneto gave Winters a nod. The butler nodded in response and left the room.  
  
"I wish to congratulate you for completing the mission I assigned you in California, as well as getting rid of that bungler Pyro."  
  
"Thank you sir. It was simple." Shiva smirked. "No one could survive the warehouse collapse."  
  
"I plan to appear at the conference in New York City." Magneto said. "Bring your group and Cortez as well."  
  
"With all due respect sir, why do you want to bring Cortez? The man's a butt-kisser." Shiva groaned. Magneto sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit it. Cortez is a boot-licking, brown-nosing moron who tends to really embarrass himself at times. But at least he's loyal to the Brotherhood." Magneto grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
John, Paul, and Craig sat in the dojo garden. Paul thought it'd be a good idea for John and Craig to get to know each other.  
  
"I don't get it." John sighed. "I still don't get it at all. You and Craig are in the Misfits."  
  
"Mm." Craig nodded, head down.  
  
"What about Barbecue?" John asked.  
  
"What about him? He's a good guy. He's the Joe fireman." Paul shrugged. He turned and saw Lionheart chasing Barbecue.  
  
"Leave me alone, Lionheart!" Barbecue snapped.  
  
"Just one little dinner..." Lionheart moaned.  
  
"Man, This place is crazy." Pyro shrugged. "And I thought I was nuts. Anyway, why did he help me?"  
  
"Why?" Craig asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why? Because you were injured and it was the right thing to do." Paul replied. "The Joes don't care about your pyrokinesis. Barbecue helped you because you needed help. I helped you because you were my friend, and friends help each other."  
  
"Talk to Toad. He knows what you're going through." Craig said simply. "He was the first Misfit. He'd know how you feel. The Joes are good guys. Mutants are people as well to them. Let me tell you a story." Craig raised his head. "Of a place called Moreauseau. It was a lab. C'mere." Craig motioned. Pyro leaned closer, and Craig whispered the story in his ear. John's jaw dropped in shock. Craig nodded. "The Joes were enraged by Bragg's actions. They vowed to never let that happen to anyone again. Technically, we are not supposed to be here at the Pit."  
  
"What do you mean?" John turned to Paul.  
  
"The military has their own department for investigating mutants. However, they tend to use mutants as science class frogs." Paul answered.  
  
"The Joes did not want to let that happen to you, us, or the others. So they blackmailed several politicians into allowing the Misfits to stay here. Besides, the Joes have a personal stake in this." Craig added.  
  
"You know Althea? The one with the black-and-blue hair?" Paul asked. John nodded. "She is the daughter of a Joe codenamed Shipwreck. She also has three crazy younger sisters."  
  
"Trinity." Craig groaned. "Daria, Quinn, and Brittany. They have psychic capabilities. Althea also has two baby brothers, Barney and Claudius." Darkstar glared at his twin brother for the next statement: "Aka Beak...and Seal-Dude. You should see 'em around soon."  
  
"Hey, Claudius likes the codename." Paul groaned. "Look John, They'll forgive and accept you. Besides, you don't really have anywhere else to go."  
  
"You got a point, mate." John admitted.  
  
"Besides, I can see in your eyes. You want revenge. Revenge for what Magneto and the Acolytes did." Craig smirked.  
  
"You got that right, Darkstar." Pyro growled. "I want a piece of him so bad."  
  
"Take a number." Paul sighed. "Lance and Toad want a piece of him for messing with their DNA, Althea wants a piece of him for kidnapping her brother Claudius, Wanda wants a piece of him for locking her in a nuthouse for years due to her powers, Pietro wants a piece of him for betraying him. Craig wants a piece of him because he...well, Craig wants a piece of everybody." Craig let out a growl. "Aw c'mon bro, it's not like I was talking about your crush on Wanda." Craig gritted his teeth and his face turned red out of a mix of embarrassment and anger. John snickered.  
  
"You have a crush on Wanda?!?! WANDA?!?! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Man, you two would make real bad-tempered children!!!" John laughed loudly and crazily.  
  
"Paul, keep your big mouth shut!!" Craig snapped. Paul sighed.  
  
"Oops." Paul grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'd threaten you to keep your big mouth shut and not tell the X-Men John, but they know about it already thanks to Paul." Craig grumbled. He then let out a sigh. "Paul isn't really a tattletale. He just tends to forget that some things should be kept secret. He'd never blab anything really important."  
  
"Yeah. Paul's a real good guy." John smiled, patting Starchild's shoulder. "Always willing to help out, always there to listen, and to advice." Paul smiled shyly, an unusual event for someone as outgoing as him.  
  
"John, Al gave you a chance to prove yourself." Craig reminded.  
  
"Maybe I should give it a shot. I got nothin' to lose." John admitted.  
  
What'll John do with his one chance to prove himself as a Misfit? Do the other Misfits trust Pyro at all? What is Magneto gonna pull in New York City? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Bonding and Developing

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Chapter 5: Bonding and Developing  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(New York City)  
  
Above the skyline, several metal spheres flew in a formation, led by Magneto in a electromagnetic force-field. They were about to send a message to the humans of the world via the conference.  
  
{Those humans think mutants are a genetic flaw that can be "cured" or "treated". We are the next step in evolution. We are the superior species and it scares them. I and I alone shall show the world that the X-Gene indicates the chosen, the true inheritors of the Earth. Charles believes humans and mutants can co-exist in peace. What he doesn't realize is that he is superior. Humans should realize now their time is up and accept it. If they cannot accept that willingly, I shall force them. The only thing humans can do now is die out.} Magneto mused as he passed by the Empire State Building.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
John had found one of his rescuers in the cafeteria. Barbecue was eating a candy bar, and John couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"I thought you'd be hiding, mate. I heard Lionheart has a huge crush on you." John snickered. The Joe fireman laughed.  
  
"She's trying to help find Trinity. Who knows where those geniuses are." Barbecue sighed. "I got another candy bar if you want one."  
  
"I want to talk, mate." Pyro crossed his arms. "I don't really understand. You're a human."  
  
"Last time I checked, I was." Barbecue shrugged. "I don't even have a dormant X-Gene."  
  
"Why'd you help me in that warehouse? I thought humans hated mutants."  
  
"Not all humans hate mutants, Pyro." Barbecue smiled. "Just because there are a few bad mutants out there, that doesn't mean all mutants are bad." John sat down across from the red-headed Joe.  
  
"You don't think I'm bad?"  
  
"Nah. A little nuts, but not really bad." Barbecue replied. "You were just misguided by Magneto. He's the bad guy, not you. I know the Misfits don't take too kindly to you. They just have to realize you're not an Acolyte anymore."  
  
"Althea can control water." John noted.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Barbecue shrugged.  
  
"I never thought I'd meet anyone else who could control an element." Pyro shook his head.  
  
"You seem to have much finer control over fire than she does over water." Barbecue noticed. "I have an idea. If you could do all that stuff with fire, then maybe..."  
  
"What're you getting at?" John scratched his head.  
  
"You could help Althea accept you by helping her develop her ability to control water. Maybe Althea could do those things with water that you could do with fire. Althea leads the team. If you win her over, you can win over the others." Barbecue suggested. Todd and Althea passed by. "Hey Todd! Althea! C'mere!" Barbecue motioned. The two mutants walked to the table.  
  
"What's up, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Althea asked.  
  
"Al, you know that John can control flames, right?" Barbecue asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I was thinking. Maybe John can show you how to...you know, make shapes and things. Become more capable with your hydrokinesis." Barbecue smiled. The three teens looked at each other.  
  
"I don't know..." They said together.  
  
"It's worth a shot. I think it'll help you all bond." Barbecue replied.  
  
"Y'know..." Todd smirked. "Now that I think about it, I can imagine Althea chasing Jean with a jousting knight on horseback made of water, yo. That'd be hilarious! I can imagine the looks on the X-Geeks' faces." Todd started laughing. Althea raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can form spheres of water, but I never thought of forming things like knights on horseback." Althea shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
"See, you're winnin' them over already." Barbecue laughed, playfully punching John's arm. John smiled shyly.  
  
"I guess you're right, mate. I guess I am."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In New York City, a scientific conference was held in an arena. The majority of the guests were geneticists. The X-Gene had generated much buzz in that field of science. Many theories about the X-Gene were being shared, from theories of its origins to possible explanations for its giving different people different mutations. A geneticist stood on a podium, addressing his colleagues in a college-style lecture hall.  
  
"I believe that with this revolutionary new genetic treatment, we can help those cursed with uncontrollable mutations to manage them, and live normal, happy lives. How it works is..." The geneticist started.  
  
"Out of my way, human peasants!" A voice crowed. The scientists murmured and wondered about where it came from. Cortez walked down the aisle in the center of the hall.  
  
"You say you wish to help mutants! You say you're trying to help mutants! Lies! All lies!" Cortez jumped up on the podium.  
  
"Hey!" The geneticist got shoved out of the way by Cortez.  
  
"I know what you scientists are really after! You're trying to find ways to rob mutants of their pride! Trying to destroy them with their own genetic code! You make me sick! You humans can't stand the fact your time is running out!"  
  
"That's not true!" One scientist stood up.  
  
"We only wish to learn about the X-Gene."  
  
"So you can obliterate it! We mutants are your superiors, and it is time you bowed to us!" Cortez yelled. The lights started flickering. "Behold! The one who will lead mutants to freedom! Your future ruler! The glorious Magneto!" Magneto came down through the ceiling, like a bird about to land. He was surrounded by an EM field.  
  
{Man, can Cortez pack on anymore melodrama?} Magneto mentally groaned. He took over the podium.  
  
"I've come to warn you your little genetic war is over. We've won." Magneto growled. Shiva, Bolt, and the Ram Brothers rushed in, terrifying the scientists.  
  
"Glorious Magneto, we shall show the world that mutants are the greater species." Cortez cheered.  
  
"Cortez, don't take this next order personally. Shut up." Magneto grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back in the Pit, John was helping Althea develop her power over water. The two teens sat facing each other in the dojo garden, Todd and Paul with them. A ball of flame floated between John's hands, and a ball of water floated between Althea's. She had her eyes closed.  
  
"Alright, Sheila. You have to from a simple shape in your head, and command the water to make that shape." John demonstrated with his ball of flame, mentally shaping it into a pyramid. "Let's do a pyramid, mate. Egyptian- style."  
  
"You think Al can do it?" Todd whispered to Paul.  
  
"Yeah." Paul nodded. "She just needs to concentrate." John snickered as he saw Althea strain. The ball of water pulsed and flattened, but it didn't form a pyramid.  
  
"Ugh!" Althea opened her eyes, growling. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"You're forcing it, mate. Don't force it. You're trying too hard. Just relax, and let your mind mold the water." John held up his pyramid. With a sigh, Althea closed her eyes and tried again. She relaxed her body. Todd and Paul watched in amazement. The ball morphed and changed into a pyramid.  
  
"Honey, you did it!" Todd whooped. Althea opened her eyes, and her face lit up.  
  
"My God! I did it! YEAH!!!! I RULE!!!!" Althea whooped.  
  
"Now you're tapping your true power." John laughed.  
  
"Way to go, Al!" Paul smiled.  
  
"Let's try a cube." John morphed his fire pyramid into a flame cube. "Once you master simple shapes, you can do more complex ones."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Althea gleefully concentrated. Her water pyramid morphed into a cube.  
  
"You should keeping practicing, Honeybunch." Todd suggested.  
  
"I will. I really will." Althea smiled.  
  
"Nice work, John." Paul patted John's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, mate." John cackled. Craig ran up to the four.  
  
"We got a mission." Craig said. Darkstar gave a look to John. "Welcome to your first mission."  
  
"I don't have a costume, mate. Mine was torn up beyond repair thanks to the warehouse."  
  
"The Acolytes are in New York City." Craig said simply. Upon mention of the Acolytes, John leapt to his feet angrily.  
  
"Count me in. They're gonna learn that if you mess with Pyro, you're gonna get burned!"  
  
"Airtight made a new costume and flamethrowers for you." Craig told John.  
  
Can the Misfits stop the Acolytes? Whose side is Pyro on? Will the scientists be saved? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. He's baack!

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Chapter 6: He's ba-ack!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Misfits sat in the helicopter in costume, getting ready to face the Acolytes. John sat in the back of the chopper, with Paul and Craig. The others were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"John hasn't exactly proven himself as far as telling the truth is concerned in my eyes." Wanda whispered to Althea.  
  
"Yeah, but he did help me develop my powers a bit further." Althea whispered back. Pietro shot a look over at Pyro. He was wearing a pair of transparent orange shades. Along with that was an orange bodysuit with a red-and-yellow flame on his chest, and red-and-yellow flames going up the legs, yellow boots, and yellow gloves. On his back was a sleek-looking silver tank with the flame-spewing nozzles attached to his forearms. The nozzles were attached by silver reinforced cords. Sitting to his left was Paul in costume, happily humming and bopping his head. Sitting to his right was Craig in costume. His head was down, causing his face to be obscured by his hair, but the angle it fell indicated he was asleep.  
  
"The Starrs seem to trust him." Pietro noticed.  
  
"Paul would trust anyone, you know that." Fred replied.  
  
"Yeah. You do have a point. What do you think, Lance?" Pietro turned to Lance. Avalanche was sitting with his knees to his chest.  
  
"We might crash at any second and you're asking me about John?!?!" Lance moaned in fright.  
  
"I dunno. I think Paul could be right. You said it yourself, Althea. Paul is real good at reading people." Xi admitted. "Besides, Craig said he can tell when someone is lying. And according to him, he's never been wrong and John is telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah, but he worked for Magneto. And he was one of Magneto's most loyal guys. He was no Cortez..." Todd started.  
  
"Pyro was no boot-licker, that's for sure." Pietro interrupted, quipping. Todd glared.  
  
"But he was loyal to Magneto, yo." Todd finished.  
  
"I want my mommy." Lance whined, shutting his eyes tight.  
  
"Paul's right." Fred shrugged. "I mean, I asked Lifeline about his injuries."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see." Althea sighed. John and Paul overheard the conversation.  
  
"You think they'll ever forgive me, mate? Don't sound like they ever will." John sighed.  
  
"They will." Paul re-assured him. "The others tend to be rather stubborn. It's hard for those guys to admit they're wrong."  
  
"Mmmwrongurf..." Craig mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Is he alright?" John looked at Craig. Paul smiled.  
  
"He's okay. He tends to mumble in his sleep." Paul answered.  
  
"Lanceisababy..." Craig sleep-muttered.  
  
"Shut up Darkstar. Just shut up." Lance moaned. John smiled as he looked at his new costume and flamethrowers.  
  
"I gotta thank Airtight for the new outfit and gear."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking..." Lady Jaye's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!! I NEVER GOT TO MAKE OUT A WILL!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Lance started crying in panic.  
  
"SHUT UP LANCE!!!!" The other Misfits snapped at Lance.  
  
{Never do 'This is your captain speaking' jokes around Lance again} Lady Jaye noted to herself.  
  
"I NEVER GOT TO SEE MIAMI!!!!" Lance screamed. "WHY GOD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!"  
  
"SHUT UP LANCE!!!!!" The other Misfits yelled even louder.  
  
"You guys, I have a plan." Paul cheered.  
  
"This I gotta hear." Pietro quipped. The other Misfits gathered around the self-proclaimed superstar.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Heh." Bolt snickered at the frightened geneticists. {That's right. Be afraid. Be afraid of your superiors. Man, I love being a mutant. It's pretty obvious why I love being a mutant. So I can look down on all of you mutant-haters and tell you all that I am better than you.} Bolt looked up at Magneto. The Master of Magnetism was off on one of his trademark rants about mutant superiority. {I wanna kill 'em. They're just humans. I just wanna kill 'em. Pleeeeeeease let me kill 'em. Just one.} Bolt started whining in his head.  
  
"This better result in some action soon." Shiva groaned under her breath. "I grow bored with holding these genetically obsolete people hostage."  
  
"I say we start executing them." Ramfist mumbled back. Ramrod looked out a window. Sure enough, much of New York's Finest were gathering outside the convention arena.  
  
"The cops are here, boss!" Ramrod called out. He then noticed something else. "Hey, news vans are here, as well!" Magneto looked up.  
  
"Which channels?" Bolt asked.  
  
"Channels 6, 10, and I think 9." Ramrod replied.  
  
"Ooh, Channel 9 has that hot reporter." Bolt started drooling. Magneto looked at the electric mutant in disbelief.  
  
{He's gotta be kidding. Drooling over a reporter. That guy seriously needs a hobby. At least Pyro had his annoying drums.} Magneto quickly shook his head. "Ahhhh. Now I can get my message spread across the media." He turned to the Acolytes. "Stay here, and prevent any escapes." The Acolytes nodded. Magneto flew up over the arena.  
  
"Hold it right there, Magneto!" The chief ordered through a megaphone. "Release the hostages at once!" Magneto merely glared.  
  
"I do not think so." He boomed, crushing the chief's car with a magnetic field.  
  
"Aw man, I just had the engine tuned up!" The chief moaned. Magneto used his powers to bring up the reporters' camera to him.  
  
"Humans of the world, your time is over." Magneto told the viewers at home. He then noticed a GI Joe helicopter fly onto the scene, followed by a second one. "What?" The Misfits and the Joes emptied out. The Joes coming were their adult guardians and Barbecue.  
  
"YO JOE!!!"  
  
"Those infernal Joes!" Magneto growled. People cheered at the sight of the anti-terrorist force and the heroic team of mutants. Teenage girls started holding up signs that proclaimed their love for Starchild, Avalanche, and Quicksilver.  
  
"Man, I love my public." Pietro waved regally.  
  
"Hello New York!" Paul cried out. He saluted the NYPD. "You guys are stellar to the max!" The cops saluted back.  
  
"We'll take it from here." Cover Girl told the chief. "We'll distract Magneto. You kids go in there and get those guys out."  
  
"No prob, Cover Girl. Especially since we have our new secret weapon." Paul saluted, pointing to John. The Misfits were keeping him hidden from Magneto, so they could surprise him. "Misfits Away!!!" The battle soon began. The Joes kept Magneto busy with laser fire, while the Misfits snuck into the arena.  
  
"Man, I wanted a shot at Daddy Dearest." Wanda whined.  
  
"You'll get your shot, Wanda." Pietro re-assured. "We all will." The Misfits continued on, stopping at the doors to the room where the Acolytes held the scientists hostage.  
  
"Okay. Darkstar, Avalanche, and Toad will evacuate the hostages. Blob and Quicksilver will distract the Acolytes while Scarlet Witch, Starchild, Xi and I will attack." Althea planned.  
  
"What about me?" Pyro asked. "I wanna burn something."  
  
"Stay here, Pyro. When we give the signal, you come in and make your appearance." Althea told him.  
  
"What's the signal?" John asked.  
  
"Watch. You'll know it, Pyro." Althea smirked.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see that John's still alive." Craig smirked.  
  
"And wanting to kick some butt." John smirked.  
  
"Let's do this." Althea readied a kick. The Misfits barged in, John waiting for the signal.  
  
"MISFITS AWAY!!!!" Paul crowed. The Acolytes turned.  
  
"Finally, some action!" Bolt charged up. Shiva unsheathed her swords, and the Ram Brothers cracked their necks and knuckles.  
  
"Let's do it!" Althea, Paul, Xi and Wanda charged the mutants, while Pietro confused them. Blob provided cover.  
  
"Let's go, guys!" Todd waved his hand as he, Lance, and Craig helped evacuate the scientists. Pietro and Blob were helping.  
  
"Man, Magneto's gonna be steaming!" Craig snickered.  
  
"Let's move, people! Movemovemovemovemovemovemovemovemove!!!!!!!" Pietro ordered.  
  
"Tell 'em at normal speed, you egomaniac!" Blob snapped.  
  
"As always." Lance quipped. Althea was trading staff shots for sword slashes with Shiva, Wanda was battling Bolt, and Paul and Xi were driving the Ram Brothers crazy. Paul ripped off a piece of cloth and waved it like a matador.  
  
"Not red, but it'll do." Paul shrugged, waving the cloth. "Toro! Toro! Hey Toro!" Paul yelled in a Spanish accent, whistling and waving the cloth at Ramrod.  
  
"I'll kill you, you little Hollywood swinger!" Ramrod charged, Paul sliding away at the last second.  
  
"Ole!" Paul threw the cloth over Ramrod, making him charge into a wall.  
  
"OWW!! MY HEAD!!!" Ramrod screamed. Craig saw the collision.  
  
"Stupid bull." Craig smirked. He turned to the scientists who were looking at him. "MOVE IT!!!" He snapped angrily.  
  
"I think it's time we revealed our new secret weapon." Pietro replied.  
  
{If he's loyal} Althea thought. "Right!" She raised her hand.  
  
"What're you gonna do, Wavedancer? Snap your fingers at me to death?" Shiva smirked. Althea smirked.  
  
"Nope." She made a motion with her fingers. It resembled someone flicking a lighter. Another pair of doors burst open in flames. The Acolytes looked up, and their jaws hit the floor.  
  
"Hey, mates." Pyro smirked evilly. "Heeeeeeeee're Johnny!"  
  
Man, the Acolytes are in trouble! What happens when Magneto finds out John's still alive? Will Pyro stay a Misfit, or was it just a royal screwjob plotted by Magneto? Find out in the next chapter of Rebirth of a Pyromaniac! 


	7. Capture and Blame

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Author's Note: Hey. You'll be seeing Pyro's flames do something interesting here in this chapter. I'm assuming that Pyro's abilities work like this: He puts a telekinetic field around the flame he's shaping, and the field forms the shape the flame takes, like water taking the shape of its container. The fields can also work like the forcefields that the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four employs, allowing John to, for example, use a flame sword to cut through something.  
  
Chapter 7: Capture and Blame  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"PYRO?!?!" Shiva screamed. "It can't be!! You're dead!!" Pyro smirked, and cackled.  
  
"I'm like the phoenix, baby! I just get reborn! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Pyro laughed insanely. He fired his flamethrowers, directing the flames to surround Shiva. "Like the new ring I bought ya?" Shiva paced nervously in the ring of flames.  
  
"I'm gonna ram ya!" Ramfist ran towards Pyro.  
  
"Ramfist, you were always full of bull!" Pyro laughed as he created a charging bull from flames. Ramfist and the fiery bull ran towards each other.  
  
"You think yer flames can stop me?" Ramfist laughed. The fiery bull hit him, sending him flying into the ring of flames, nearly crushing Shiva. John shook his head, the impact causing some mental backlash.  
  
"Watch it, ya walking roast beef slab!" Shiva snapped. Ramrod stood up, holding his head. He saw John and he was not happy.  
  
"Decided to become a GI Joe pet, huh?" Ramrod tried the same attack his brother did. The fiery bull knocked him into the fiery ring too. John glared.  
  
"I'm no one's pet!"  
  
"Time to fry, traitor!" Bolt fired a thunderbolt. Blob jumped in front of the blast and blocked it with his on body.  
  
"Thanks, my turn!" Pyro laughed, commanding the fiery bull to take out Bolt. The fire bovine charged and hit Bolt, sending him flying into a wall. "How can I be a traitor if I'm dead, ya walking battery? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You shall pay for your treachery!" Cortez charged John. Pyro didn't need his flaming bull to take care of Cortez: He knocked the healer/boot-licker with a single punch. The other Misfits gathered around John.  
  
"Nice one, Johnny." Paul grinned.  
  
"Maybe you aren't lying after all." Wanda smirked.  
  
"Told ya, mates." John laughed.  
  
"You know John, maybe you could work as a Misfit." Todd admitted.  
  
"No worries." John laughed.  
  
"Oh, I would worry." A voice boomed. The Misfits turned and saw Magneto. He stood there, no field up.  
  
"About time." Shiva grumbled under her breath. Pyro growled. Magneto smirked under his helmet.  
  
"St. John Allerdyce. I thought you didn't survive the warehouse collapse." Magneto said with some mock concern.  
  
"I must have, because I'm standing here, talking to you!" John snapped.  
  
"It was a shame that you became a bungler." Magneto said.  
  
"Hey, I'm no bungler, mate!" John yelled, firing his flamethrowers at Magneto. "I AM PYRO!!! HEAR ME BURN!!!" The flames raged towards Magneto, but he put up a field. John grumbled.  
  
"You aren't so tough without your EM field."  
  
"That coming from a mutant who was beaten by an infernal Joe." Magneto grumbled.  
  
"Barbecue saved my life! He didn't have to, Magneto! He was a human! He could've left me to die! But he didn't! He made me realize that not all humans wanted to see mutants destroyed!" Pyro exclaimed.  
  
"I have noticed the skill you've gained. Not bad. Maybe it was a mistake to kick you out of the Acolytes." Magneto tried to change the subject. "I heard you found a master." Magneto waved his arm, and what came to him shocked the Misfits. It was an unconscious Barbecue with a girder wrapped around him. John seethed.  
  
"Put Barbecue down, Magneto!" Althea yelled.  
  
"Leave him alone, you walking fridge magnet!" Pyro snapped.  
  
"What'd he do to him?" Paul wondered out loud.  
  
"This." Magneto held out his hand. Suddenly, intense pain racked the mutant teenagers.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
"What's...he...doing?" Pyro moaned.  
  
"Iron...messing..." Todd tried to answer.  
  
"Did you know the living body contains trace metals?" Magneto explained. "Human and mutant blood is iron-based. I can manipulate that iron, causing great pain."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" One by one, the Misfits started to lose consciousness. Magneto turned to an unconscious Barbecue. The Master of Magnetism glared at the Joe.  
  
"Hhmph. You aren't worth it." Magneto made the girder un-twist, dropping Barbecue. Magneto manipulated a fire extinguisher to free the Acolytes. John and Craig slowly came to. Magneto turned to his Acolytes. "Let's go."  
  
"YAHHH!!!" Both John and Craig leapt at Magneto. The Master of Magnetism used the iron in Darkstar and Pyro's bodies to hold them in place and knock them unconscious. He put their bodies in the Ram Brothers' arms.  
  
"Take them." Magneto ordered, summoning the metal balls that the Acolytes used as transport. "I may have use for them after all." The Acolytes and Magneto left, leaving the rest of the team sprawled out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ohhhhhh..." The Misfits moaned in the Joe infirmary. Paul was the only one still asleep.  
  
"Where are we?" Wanda moaned. She looked around. "Where's Craig?"  
  
"And where's John?" Todd asked. Lifeline and Bree walked in.  
  
"Thank God you kids are alright." Lifeline sighed in relief.  
  
"What happened?" Lance asked.  
  
"The Acolytes got away." Lady Jaye walked in. "John and Craig are gone."  
  
"What?!" Pietro snapped.  
  
"We think Magneto..." Lady Jaye started.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Althea screamed, interrupting Lady Jaye and jumping to her feet. "I knew that crazy Aussie was double-crossing us! I knew it!" Paul woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Paul moaned.  
  
"Your 'old buddy' gave us the royal screwjob and kidnapped your brother, that's what!" Lance snapped.  
  
"Nice work, Paul!" Todd grumbled. "You are so gullible, Starchild! You'll believe anything anyone says!"  
  
"You guys..." Lady Jaye tried to cut in.  
  
"Now Craig's in Magneto's hands no thanks to you!" Althea snapped at Paul. "This is all because of you, Paul!" She stared at Paul, who turned his head away shamefully. "I can't believe you would fall for something like this! You're smarter than this!"  
  
"You guys..." Lady Jaye called a little louder.  
  
"John may have been a friend of yours at one time Paul, but he's not the John you remember anymore." Blob crossed his arms. "A leopard can't change its spots, Paul." Paul started to tear up.  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!" Lady Jaye yelled. "KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Paul started crying. "You don't know for sure if John lied to you. Don't judge him until you get all the facts."  
  
"We know when someone's lying to us, Lady Jaye." Wanda crossed her arms. "John lied to us."  
  
"Leave him alone." Paul moaned. "I was only trying to help. I thought I could convince John to leave Magneto."  
  
"Now no thanks to you, Magneto's got his claws on your brother! Who knows what he's gonna do!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Leave me alone." Paul moaned. Lady Jaye sat down with Paul, and comforted him. "I only wanted to help. Why is everyone mad at me?"  
  
"Because you brought that double-crossing Aussie here, that's why, you gullible blockhead!" Todd snapped. "Who knows what Magneto knows about the Pit now because of you!"  
  
"Knock it off, now!" Lady Jaye had enough. "You don't know if John lied to you for sure. This isn't Paul's fault. Magneto has attacked the Pit before Paul came along. We'll get Craig back. I want you guys to stop blaming Paul and start trying to get all the facts before you judge John. Paul couldn't help but try to help John. Wouldn't any of do the same thing if you had a friend in that situation?" The other Misfits drooped their heads.  
  
"What about Craig?" Althea asked.  
  
"We'll get him back. We'll find Magneto. And if John was lying, we'll deal with him."  
  
"Magneto might kill John." Paul sniffled. "I already lost my parents. I don't want to lose my first real friend as well."  
  
"If John's in danger as well, we'll help him." Lady Jaye reassured. She glared up at the others. "All of you! Apologize to Paul, Now!!" The other Misfits looked at Paul.  
  
"We're sorry." They chorused.  
  
"Now, let's find a way to get Craig back." Lady Jaye suggested.  
  
"And John." Paul added.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
St. John Allerdyce and Craig Allman Starr awoke slowly regained conciousness. The two found themselves chained to a wall.  
  
{Nice work, John. Really nice work.} John groaned to himself. {Magneto kicks me out of the Acolytes, the Misfits won't accept me, and forget about the X-Dopes! Forget them! I'm really alone now. Why me? Magneto's gonna do God knows what, and what about Darkstar over here? What'll happen to him? Aw man, besides Paul, he's the only one that seemed to not mind me. I was the bungler, I deserve what Magneto's gonna give me, but he doesn't.}  
  
"Ugh. You awake, Pyro?" Craig asked. He noticed he couldn't open his right eye. "What?"  
  
"Nice eyepatch." John weakly smirked. "Really brings out your hair."  
  
"Ha ha." Craig muttered sarcastically. He tried powering up his eye laser. "What? Nothing's happening!"  
  
"That patch must be blocking your laser." John figured.  
  
"If my eye can't absorb light, I can't use my powers." Craig growled. He looked inside his jacket. "They took my nightstick!"  
  
"My flamethrowers and lighter are gone too." Pyro grumbled. "What a mess, mate. Sorry I got you into this." Craig raised an eyebrow. "I know Paul's worried, and knowing the others, they think I betrayed them."  
  
"They'll find us." Darkstar said matter-of-factly. "I'll vouch for ya." They heard a door open. Magneto stepped in.  
  
"Ahhh, the Misfit and the Reject. I trust you enjoy your accommodations?"  
  
"I definitely would never recommend this hotel." John quipped. Craig glared at Magneto.  
  
"Accommodate this." Craig spat at Magneto's face. The mutant madman wiped it off his eye.  
  
"Charming." He said sarcastically. "I didn't consider kidnapping anyone originally, but I had no other choice."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." Craig growled with mock sympathy. "You do realize that the others will come for us."  
  
"For you, but most likely not for John. Knowing those pets, they'll think John betrayed them." John's head drooped at Magneto's statement. Craig growled.  
  
"I know the truth. They'll listen to me. John's not rejoining the Acolytes." Craig snarled. John nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"You left me for dead, mate. I realized then that you're nothing but a liar. You don't care about mutants, just yourself!" Pyro snapped. Magneto sighed sadly.  
  
"What a shame. I was planning to ask you to rejoin my Acolytes I did some thinking, and I realized I made a mistake in throwing you away. But it looks like I'll have to convince you in...other ways." Magneto turned to Craig. "Perhaps I can persuade you to join the Acolytes. You would make a fine member of my army."  
  
"My loyalties are already established, Refrigerator." Craig snarled.  
  
"Like I'll ever rejoin you!" Pyro snapped.  
  
"Perhaps." Magneto nodded. "I have business to attend to myself. Perhaps Mastermind can convince you to change your minds." Magneto walked away, Mastermind entering in his place.  
  
"You lying sneak! Get back here, mate! You lousy excuse for a mutant!" Pyro screamed at Magneto as he walked away.  
  
Aw man! Darkstar and Pyro are in huge trouble now! Will the Misfits rescue the two, or will Craig and John end up zombified slaves of Magneto? Find out in the next chapter of Rebirth of a Pyromaniac! 


	8. Rescue and Forgiveness

Rebirth of a Pyromaniac  
  
Chapter 8: Rescue and Forgiveness  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, what do we do?" Lance groaned. He and the other Misfits were released from the Infirmary, and they gathered in the Joe courtyard. Paul was surprisingly quiet.  
  
"We have no choice." Althea sighed. "We have to find Craig." She looked over at Paul. "Okay Paul, we get the point. We'll find John."  
  
"Look, we're sorry we judged him, okay Paul?" Blob asked. Paul looked up and let out a small smile. "Yep, now that's our Paul."  
  
"Wanda, did you slip a tracer in John's costume?" Althea asked Wanda. "I never got a chance."  
  
"Airtight did. Barbecue had it put in, just in case anything happened to him." Wanda replied, showing Althea a PDA-like device intended to receive the tracer's signal. Althea smiled.  
  
"What's the frequency of that device?" Paul asked. Wavedancer looked at the display.  
  
"435 MHz, why?" Althea trailed off as she saw Paul run off. "Paul! Get back here!" She chased after him.  
  
"Three guesses what he's doing, yo?" Todd groaned as the others went after them. Althea ran to the motor pool, just to see a trail of dust as Paul drove away on his Starcycle.  
  
"Aw man!" Althea panted as the other Misfits caught up.  
  
"What do we do now?" Xi replied.  
  
"Knowing Paul, he's going to track down Craig and John." Pietro sighed.  
  
"C'mon!" Althea waved, the others behind her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Paul adjusted his on-board GPS, using the frequency Althea gave him to track down John and Craig's location. He smiled at his motorcycle, specially built for him by Airtight. Even though Paul was only sixteen and a half, he was very skilled in driving a motorcycle, considering his adopted dad loved motorcycles, and often took Paul on rides.  
  
{Hang on, bro. Hang on, Johnny. I'm coming. Don't give up, you guys.}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Now hold still, kid." Mastermind tried to hack into Craig's mind, but Darkstar kept moving his head. John gave encouragement.  
  
"Alright, mate!"  
  
"Keep trying, old man." Craig mocked. Mastermind glared, and gave Craig an illusion.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Craig yelled. He thought his head was held still in a steel vice. Mastermind grabbed Craig's head and started to try and hack into his memories. Craig snarled as he tried to fight it off. Darkstar raised his feet and kicked Mastermind in the gut. As the illusionist staggered, Craig knocked him out with a kick to the head. Darkstar slipped his hand out of its manacle easily.  
  
"How'd you do that, mate?" John asked.  
  
"It's amazing what you can learn when you live with ninjas." Craig smirked. He freed his other hand, and removed his eye patch. "I'll show ya later." Craig cut John free with his laser. "C'mon." They left the room and looked around. "Now where's our stuff?"  
  
"Look!" John pointed at the nearby wall. On it hung Craig's nightstick, and John's lighter and flamethrowers. "Alright!" John grabbed his lighter and gently held it. "My poor baby. I hope those jerks didn't hurt you." John tried to hug the little flame source. Craig shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"My God, you are nuts." Craig sighed. "Let's get out of here." The two mutants, now armed with their gear, ran down the hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The other Misfits followed Paul in a helicopter. He was on the ground, riding his Starcycle.  
  
"Barbecue, why are you coming? We can take care of the Acolytes ourselves." Pietro scratched his head.  
  
"To help John, that's why." The fireman replied. "You kids were being rather hard on him. As well as Paul. Simply because Paul believed John is in trouble."  
  
"What do you think, Barbecue?" Wanda asked the fireman. "Do you think Pyro's in trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. My instincts have always told me that John's story is true." Barbecue replied. "Besides, the kid got left for dead. He doesn't deserve that. He's just like you guys. Just a crazy kid who strayed down the wrong path. I say it's a good thing he has a friend like Paul."  
  
"I guess you have a point." Lance sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, this is crazy!" John ran into another hall. "Where are we?"  
  
"Beats me." Craig growled. He looked up at the ceiling, and he noticed some light leaking in. "Hey wait...Gimme a boost." John did so, allowing Craig to cut around the light leak with his laser. "Alright. Boost me up." John helped Craig through the hole. Darkstar reached through and helped pull Pyro up. The two looked around to see they were now inside a rotting old cabin.  
  
"Reminds me of the old Brotherhood house, mate. Heh." Pyro quipped. Craig looked down the hole.  
  
"Was that some underground complex or something?" Craig scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Who knows? Let's just get the heck out of here." John groaned. The two teens ran out through the front door.  
  
"John, wait!" Craig and John stopped. "Did you notice that we seemed to escape too easily?" John thought about it.  
  
"I guess you have a point." John wondered. The two teens turned and looked at the cabin. "You suppose it's a trap?"  
  
"It's got to be." Craig glared at the cabin. His next statement went unsaid because the Ram Brothers slammed Darkstar and Pyro from behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Paul stopped his Starcycle to look around. He saw nothing but trees.  
  
{Craig...Craig...Where are you man? If you're in range of my call, answer me. Craig!!!!!} Paul called out mentally. He was hoping to reach Craig through the brothers' telepathic link. "C'mon, man. Where are you guys?" The chopper landed near Paul, and Starchild turned to notice the Misfits emerging. "Hey guys."  
  
"Found Craig, Paul?" Xi asked.  
  
"No." Paul replied. "You know, you could ask me if I think John's alright."  
  
"What do you think, then?" Althea crossed her arms nonchalantly.  
  
"I think they're both in big trouble." Paul replied. He then clutched his head as a sharp spike of pain hit him. "AHHHH!!!!"  
  
{AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!} Craig's pained mental scream rang in Paul's mind. Paul opened his eyes.  
  
"Craig!" He looked out in the direction the chopper was facing: East. "He's out there! Craig and John are out there!!" He jumped back on his motorcycle and drove off. {Craig!! Keep talking!! Let me find you!!}  
  
"Follow that Starchild!!!" Althea ordered. The others ran to the chopper.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Uhnnnn..." Pyro moaned. He and Craig had just taken quite a beating from the Acolytes. "Man, my brains are scrambled."  
  
"As if your brains were ever not scrambled." Craig groaned. The Acolytes stood over the two fallen mutants.  
  
"Man, you two are pathetic!" Bolt laughed.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Electric Boy!" Shiva snapped, rubbing her nose. "That Darkstar can really throw a punch. See?" Shiva pointed to the Ram Brothers. Ramrod was rubbing his cheeks, and Ramfist was nursing a hurt leg.  
  
"Not to mention he's fatal with a nightstick. Ow." Ramfist whined. "My poor knee." Darkstar and Pyro snickered.  
  
"Wuss." Craig snickered.  
  
"Crybaby." Pyro chortled.  
  
"HEY SHUT UP!!!!" Ramfist snapped. Ramrod kicked Pyro's gut, making him wince.  
  
"Not the gut, man! My ribs just healed."  
  
"Magneto gave you a chance." Shiva raised her sword. Craig tried to get up, bur Ramrod knocked him out. John fainted in fright. Shiva was about to impale Pyro when she noticed a blur behind her. She turned around. "What the..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Uhhnnn...Wha?" John woke up and saw Craig, Paul and Barbecue help him up. The other Misfits were there with them as well. Pyro could see the sprawled- out bodies of the Acolytes, obvious victims of beatdowns.  
  
"You alright, kid?" Barbecue asked John.  
  
"Yeah." John replied weakly.  
  
"Craig explained everything, John." Althea said. She sighed. "Look, we thought you double-crossed us, but...Paul was right. We should've believed him."  
  
"Yeah." Todd agreed. "Sorry, John. We should've trusted you. Lady Jaye gave us a huge verbal smackdown."  
  
"She made us realize we were doing the same thing to you that the X-Men were doing to us." Xi said in a monotone voice. "We were being judgemental."  
  
"Look, we let the fact that you were an Acolyte blind us." Lance added.  
  
"We forgot that we once worked for that jerk too. We wised up. And we denied you that chance. We're really sorry, Pyro." Wanda apologized.  
  
"We were jerks, John. Real jerks." Blob nodded. "I just hope you can forgive us."  
  
"See, now that wasn't so hard." Paul smirked. John looked at Barbecue. The fireman smiled.  
  
"They mean it, John." Barbecue explained. "They made a mistake, just like you did." John looked over at Craig.  
  
"Thanks for backing me up, mate." John said. Craig nodded.  
  
"Any friend of my brother is a friend of mine." Craig said simply. "Besides, I know what it's like to not be trusted." John looked at the other Misfits.  
  
"You guys treated me like I was a liar." John paused. "But, Barbecue's right. We both did stupid things. Paul, I should've listened to you all those years ago. You were right about Magneto."  
  
"Hey John, you know me." Paul smiled. "I never lead you wrong in my life. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad that you see Magneto for what he is now. Besides, I forgive the guys. They were just letting the stuff between you and them in the past get in the way."  
  
"I tried to convince them, but they wouldn't listen." Pietro grinned.  
  
"You liar!" Wanda snapped at him.  
  
"John, we were being stupid. We realize that now." Althea replied. "Let's just start over, huh?"  
  
"It's her way of asking for forgiveness." Paul explained to John. Pyro thought it over.  
  
"You guys were being stupid jerks...but it wasn't your fault. We all worked for Magneto, and we all did stupid things. You guys wised up, but it took a beating and near-death to make me realize that he was a hypocrite. I can't forgive Magneto...but I can forgive you guys." John smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Next Day, at the X-Mansion.)  
  
"WILL YOU CLOWNS GO AWAY!!!!" Scott screamed. The Misfits decided to visit the X-Men as part of Pyro's "Official Misfit Initiation Ceremony." As usual, they were causing mayhem.  
  
"We're just helping initiate our newest member." Xi shrugged. The other X- Men gathered around.  
  
"New member? Who?" Jean asked the snake-like mutant.  
  
"His name is St. John Allerdyce." Xi shrugged. "Old friend of Paul's."  
  
"Well, if this St. John is an old friend of Paul's, then he can't be that bad." Rogue shrugged.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" An insane Aussie-accented voice laughed.  
  
"That would be him now." Xi smirked.  
  
"Wait, I know dat laugh." Remy glared at Xi. "You loons recruited dat nutball. How'd you convince him to leave Magneto?"  
  
"Thank Paul and Barbecue." Xi shrugged. Lance strutted by.  
  
"Summers sucks! He really really sucks! Summers sucks! He really really sucks!" Lance sang happily. "We got a new member! We got a new member!"  
  
"John's not a bad guy. He's a little nuts, but he and Paul are old friends." Xi added.  
  
"Well, if he's a friend of Paul's, then he can't be that bad." Jean shrugged. "Just don't let him set anything on fire.  
  
"GIMME MY BEAR, PYRO!!!!! NOW!!!!" Beach Head's yell rang out as the teenage X-Men ran out. Pyro stood on the roof of the X-Mansion, holding Sgt. Snuffles dangerously close to his lighter and its flame. Beach Head stood on the ground. Paul stood next to him. "You're his buddy! Tell him to gimme my bear!!!"  
  
"DO THE DANCE!!! DO THE DANCE!!!" Pyro screamed, laughing maniacally.  
  
"What dance?" Jamie asked Todd.  
  
"You'll see." Jamie smirked.  
  
"Beach Head, when he's like this, not even I can calm him down. Just do the dance and he'll give you the bear." Paul sighed.  
  
"DO THE DANCE OR I BURN THE BEAR!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Pyro cackled.  
  
"This is humiliating!" Beach Head moaned.  
  
"Just do the dance, or you'll end up killing Sgt. Snuffles!" Wanda snapped.  
  
"Grrr..." Beach Head growled as he started doing a silly-looking dance. Pyro grinned insanely.  
  
"SING THE SONG!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Beach Head yelled.  
  
"SING OR BEAR BURNS!!!!"  
  
"Man, he is nuts!" Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"SING THE SONG, YOU PICKLE-HEAD!!!!" John cackled. He lowered Sgt. Snuffles to the lighter flame.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY!" Beach Head screamed. "Old gray mare, she ain't what she used to be, ain't what she used to be, ain't what she used to be...Okay, I sung it! I just looked like an idiot! Happy?"  
  
"That's better." John smiled, closing his lighter. "Here ya go." John chuckled crazily as he pitched down the bear to the Ranger.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..." Beach Head hugged the bear hard. He glared at the X-Men and the Misfits, who were trying not to laugh. "This never happened." Althea quickly hid a small camera she used to film it.  
  
"Pyro's a Misfit. God help us all." Scott moaned.  
  
"HEY!!! WHO SET MY BIKE ON FIRE?!?!?!" Logan's roar could be heard throughout the grounds.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote. I had fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it. BTW, Sgt. Snuffles was not harmed in the making of this story. This is L1701E, signing off!! 


End file.
